The Past, The Present
by Pika-chan2
Summary: Not good with summarys. Read if you dare....
1. Uncertain Beginning

Disclamer: I don't own anything....  
  
  
  
CANELLY VALLEY. KANTO.  
  
Fall that year was warm. Heat lay in sheets of blankets over the forest. No gust of wind strirred the leaves in its trees.  
  
A funny looking Pikachu was eating on a patch of grass. It was amber colored with black thick lines on its back and lighting bolt tail. As you can see, this is no ordinary everyday Pikachu.  
  
Movements in the shadow at the base of a tree caught it's eye. The Pokemon drop what it was eating in surprise, as a winged creature waddled into the open field. It's wing was filled with metal feathers, each shape like a real feather.  
  
It looked horrible with it's body all metal, nobody would want to go near it. So far it hadn't done much good to see one, knowing that they meet not see daylight again, if they caught a good look at it.  
  
It had a evil smile on it's face, showing it's sharp steel teeth.  
  
Did I startle you? it asked in a mocking voice.  
  
Rikash... What do you want? The Pikachu got down on all fours, ready for any sneak attacks.  
  
Why Amber he said, pretending to be hurt Don't you think of me... as a friend?  
  
Amber eye's glow furious, Your point? her voice was calm and forceful.  
  
It screech and flew in the air. Rikash flap his steel wing and yellow stars flew at Amber.  
  
Quickly, she dodges it with her Agility. Jumping in the air, she launches herself at the steel bird. Grabbing hold of Rikash, she did a twist in the air with the bird and let go. A fireball flew out and attached itself to Rikash, sending him to the ground.  
  
Putting a paw over him, Amber pin him to the ground. What did you come here for? she asked, staring into his black ruby eyes.  
  
What do you call that attack? he asked equal as cold.  
  
I call it Firestorm smiling she added Are you trying to change the subject, my steel feather friend?  
  
You know why I came, why would I want to visit you after what happen about three years ago?! He said chucking to himself Meet them in the same place... the old times He winked.  
  
Shock at the sudden change, her grip wasn't as strong. Rikash flew into the sky before he disappear into the purple color sky he added Amber, I hope our past isn't going to effect our future  
  
Amber watch as he diasppeared into the sunset. I hope so too, she thought.  
  
  
  
CANELLY VALLEY. KANTO.  
  
That was a year ago. When humans didn't know that there kind existed. They had the ability to change into different types: Fire, Water, Dark, Steel, Ice and Psychic. Most of them adapt to their surround to change, bonding with nature itself, cause them to metaphor becoming one with there types.  
  
"That Pokemon spots us and now its making a break for it!" A man said speaking into a black ear phone piece. "Yes sir. We are on its tail. It's heading east. OK!. Over and Out!"  
  
He threw out a Poke Ball, "Rattata, go try to find it." The Pokemon leap into a bush and disappear from view. The man looks at his crew of nine men. He motion one of them to use his Pokemon.  
  
A Zubat came flying out of the ball. It soared through the air, flying ahead of the group. It flew away and cam back.  
  
Come on, it right around the corner! he said flying in their faces. But the humans couldn't understand Pokemon language, they had only guess what he meant.  
  
  
  
Where is Rikash when you need him! Amber said running pass bushes. She halts to a stop. Damn it! A dead end. Just my luck. And I can't jump that cliff, too...  
  
Voices could be heard not far away, "It ran that way!" The sound of footsteps got closer.  
  
Oh...bother she said, she stood on all fours really to fight. Ten men appear from the tress, one of them spoke into a black thing attach to his ear, "We got it!" That must be there boss, she thought looking at his evil grin that appear on his face. I don't like that look... she said to the flying Pokemon near her.  
  
"Zubat attack, use your Wing Attack!"  
  
The Zubat stared eye to eye with the Pikachu, To bad... you should just give up It flew at Amber with great speed, kicking up dirt. She quick dodge the attack and Zubat hit the cliff, falling to the ground.  
  
That should teach you she grin as he fell. Twisting her tail, she hit him. Fire spouted from her tail, launching themselves to his body.  
  
"Zubat return!" A red beam flew out of a white-red ball hitting the Pokemon making it disappear in a flash of light. "Squirtle, I chose you!" The man with the black attach to his ear said, the man threw out the ball, with a flash of light, and a turtle with a fluffy tail appear.  
  
"Squirtle, Squit." You are going down!  
  
Amber face toward the Pokemon, she launch herself into the air, getting ready to use her special attack.  
  
"Squirtle use your water gun and knock it out of the air," the man commanded. A stream of water flew out of it's mouth hitting Amber. The Squirtle's water gun threw her against the base of the cliff, hard. Amber charger, ramming into his stomach and knocking him to the floor.  
  
Get off me! the Pokemon yelled and shoved her off him. Drawing his breath he let a bunch of bubbles fly out from his mouth. Amber was knock down to the floor.  
  
Trying to get up, she slipped on her own paws. Causing her to tumble to the ground.  
  
"Squirtle finish her off," he command, "use you Tackle attack!"  
  
I hope you will enjoy ya life Squirtle said grinning. He ran toward her in full speed.  
  
She was so quick that the Squirtle didn't even see Amber disappear and the reward for Squirtle was crashing into the cliff. He had taken a full hit on his head, making his spawn to the ground in pain.  
  
Amber had reappear next to the fallen Pokemon, You are a monster! With that she twist her tail at Squirtle, setting him to over cook chicken mode,  
  
You won't. Get away. With. This As the Squirtle finish with his words. A burst of light flew out of his body.  
  
"Wartortle, Wartortle!" The man controlling the Pokemon has an evil smile on his face. He nodded towards his Wartortle.  
  
Amber was seen being thrown across the Pokemon's shoulders. It had used Strength, causing Amber to fly into the cliff.  
  
"Poke Ball go!" with that, the man threw the ball at Amber.  
  
Damn! That was her last word before getting caught. A Poke Ball flew out of nowhere, knocking the flying object out of its tracks.  
  
"Who's there!?" the man controlling the Wartortle said, he didn't sound too happy about what just happen.  
  
Three teenager kids walk out in to the sunlight. One of them had a Pikachu on his shoulders, the other boy had messy brown hair with a green vest and the girl had a Togetic in her arms.  
  
"Let that Pikachu go!" the boy with the Pikachu said standing in front of Amber. His voice was demanding.  
  
"You have some guts kid. Who are you anyway?" he ask staring him in the eye.  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum, from the Town of Pallet." He reach into his jacket and add, "I will battle you! If I win you leave it alone."  
  
"Give up, and perhaps I will not be so harsh when I kill you." The man's sneer revealed a mouth full of yellow and black teeth.  
  
"Only if you tell me the name of your dentist."  
  
He smiled but showed no sign of amusement. "Right. Deal!" The man pull out a Poke ball and threw it in the air, A Fearow pop out in a flash of light.  
  
Taking his own Pokeball, he threw it in the air, "Noctowl, I chose you!" The red brown bird flew in the air facing the huge Pokemon in front of it.  
  
"Fearow use your Peck," the man ordered. The bird flew in fast towards the owl.  
  
"Noctowl, get out of the way," Ash coached, fearow flew past his Pokemon. Only missing by a few feet. "Noctowl use your Hypnosis!"  
  
Turning it's head towards the Fearow, Noctowl's eyes turn black sending energy waves toward the Fearow. The Pokemon tried to fight it off, but the effect had token over. The ending results send the Fearow plunging to the ground.  
  
"Fearow Return!" the Pokemon disappear before hitting the ground in a flash of red lights. "You win," A sly smile crept onto his face and step back into the forests shadows, disappearing from their view.  
  
Ash turn to his friends, "Do we have anything to help it Brock?" He blend over the Pokemon looking at it.  
  
The boy look up from his backpack, "I think the only way is taking it to the Pokemon Center."  
  
"Boss... are you letting them get away that easy?" a person with light blue hair asked.  
  
"Why.. yes, I bet they would have a shocking surprise," the man that battle Ash said. He putted his hands in his black jacket pulling out a small remote with a BIG red button in the middle, "A tumbling surprise," he smirked and walk away from the group.  
  
Seeing that nobody follower, he took out the remote again. "You will be sorry kid... sorry you ever mess with Zana Chang.." He push the button and walk away slowly, with an evil grin still on his face.  
  
A loud explosion could be heard in the forest. The cliff that Amber and Ash were under crumble causing bits of huge rocks to tumble down.  
  
Watch out!" Missy shouted. Ash stared up just to see that a huge rocks was crashing down right above him. Paralyzed, he was rooted to the spot.  
  
Quickly, Missy jumped up and knocked him down with her and they rolled over together to the side.  
  
"No, the Pokemon!" Ash yelled. Time seemed to stand still as he reach for an empty Poke Ball and threw it at the Pokemon. The rocks crashed with a thud on the spot Ash stood just a moment ago, a cloud of dust form around him. If it had been a second too late, he would have lain there, crushed underneath the force.  
  
For a moment, Missy lay on the dirt floor to catch her breath. Her heart was thumping, but she couldn't get up because Ash was entangled with her. The dust settled over them. Without realizing it, she reddened. He doesn't care for me.  
  
THE CENTER OF THE ORANGE ISLANDS.  
  
In a far away place, near the center of the Orange Island stood an small island full of unknow Pokemon, ones that had never been seen before. It was chaos there, fire had spout from the grounds throughout the island. It was a sign....  
  
Order...Order! A yellow Pikachu said. He had sapphire eyes, in his right paw was a wooden staff. He was whacking the stick on an huge rock. Around them, there were all different kinds of Pikachu's forming a circle, big and small, different color, old and young. The chatter didn't stop.  
  
QUIET! Screech Rikash, he had appear beside the old Pikachu, the master of the clan of the Pikachu's, other words he was the oldest Pikachu in their clan. The Pikachu's froze in fear when they heard his voice. Rikash was a Pokemon that no one would want to cross.  
  
As you all know... One of the Seven Guardian's of our clan had been caughtThe Pikachu said, staring at all the other Pikachu's square in the eye daring any of them to speak We all hope the Master of Fire, Amber will be fine, but for now... no Pokemon on this island is guarantee to come back when they leave this place. He stop to take a breath and continue on with his speech Rikash here he said pointing the staff toward his right, towards the bird tells me that the humans are trying to hunt use down  
  
A sky blue Pikachu stood up How did they know that we exist? he asked. A great mumble went threw the crowd.  
  
Order. Order. the old Pikachu said, whacking it's staff at the crowd. I will get a berry with some water please the sky blue Pikachu said. A chuckle when throughout the crowd. Master of Water, behave your manners. This is no joking manner. Braid, we have no idea how they know. The great ones believe that there is a spy, Another great mumble went threw the crowd but soon quiet down when an gray color pikachu stood up Should we release the forces of the one...?  
  
A twinkle of blue of blue light appear and there stood the Pokemon, Mewtwo. Yes  
  
Mewtwo, what a great surprise! cried the old Pikachu, it walk over and hug him.  
  
We must summon it before it's too late, before it could repeat itself  
  
But you can't do that Rikash said walking up to Mewtwo you would kill yourselves by doing so There was a terribly awkward silence, a cold gust of wind blew at them.  
  
I accepted my fate Mewtwo paused, but continued I will shield this place from human sight and release them, nothing can wash away the ones we lost before and I can't let it happen again...  
  
"I'll remember you... always," he said, repeating Ash's words. With his eyes the Pokemon shared one last goodbye.  
  
Mewtwo felt all his energy fade away as it went to free the force, his power fade away, the magic that he need to survive.A lightning bolt illuminated the air as the ground below them shook.  
  
The Pokemon trembled, trying to stay awake for a few moments longer, his life flash in his mind before finally going completely limp. A shine of white light appear around his stiff body causing it to glow.  
  
The Pikachu's could hear Mewtwo say his last word, I know that you would never forget me. And in spirit, I will never forget what you taught me in life, my friends I will never forget...  
  
  
  
A/N: *Sniff* no, Mewtwo. T-T *Sniff* Is this the end of Mewtwo? What will the world do without him? Will Zana pay for what he has done?  
  
To be continue. Maybe ^.~ 


	2. The Black Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....Some character are mines, not Tanya and Boris... they from Command and Conquer T_____T. You might see the last name of Neal is from there too ^.^;;;. Amamiya is mine, but you can use the name!!!  
  
A/N: I want to thank the good people for review so far! Which is only two T_T... This chapter isn't so much about Pokemon, but is near that theme ^_^. Enjoy it, took me about 3 days to write it. There might be some spelling errors and so on.... Anyway, on with the story!!! The Black Rose... ^.^  
  
PALLET TOWN.KANTO.  
  
  
  
"Kaitou-kun, what is that?" a girl asked. Her hair was black with a few wisps of purple fell around her, she was pointing at a chain that the older boy was holding.  
  
"It's the key to my heart." Kaitou grinned, flicking his little brown hair back. He gazes down at the golden locket with strange engravings of an gold eye with markings on it, "I want you to have it."  
  
Staring up at the boy, her violet eyes darted at him, there was a catch, and she knew it. "Kaitou, what is the meaning of this?" she said, her tone of voice seem hurt.  
  
Kaitou's amber eyes stared back at her flicking violet ones, "Amamiya.... you know I don't want to leave you. I'm sorry bu-." He was cut of; Amamiya has thrown herself into his arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You can't leave me like this..."  
  
He brushes away her tears, "Don't worry, I promise I will visit you again.... when I have time. A shadow came over him, turning his back on her, he walk away.  
  
"Nooo...please don't leave me!" She reaches out her hand but only touch air. "Kaitou..." he knees weaken, she sank toward the cold floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Come back!"  
  
Amamiya woke up drenched with sweat. She had that nightmare a billon of time before, but this one was different. Her dream meant something. The memory's of her childhood.  
  
She lift the golden locket to her face. She flick it open the locket, a picture of her as a four year old girl and a boy about the age of ten. They were under a tree, laughing together with leaves flying in the background. Her violet and his amber eyes glow with laughter.  
  
Closing her eyes, a tear escape. Opening them again, she closes the locket and tucks it in her shirt.  
  
"That promise... after seven years. It was never meant to be." The sun outside had just started to rise into the colorful purple sky, a golden bird flew by, leaving sparkles behind it's path.  
  
TEAM ROCKET HEADQUARTES. KANTO.  
  
  
  
"Bring him in," a cold voice said. The room was dark, coving the speaker's face. Footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Giovanni, you send for me," a man bow. Giovanni was the sinister leader of Team Rocket.  
  
"Double 07, I have a mission for you. I trust that there will be no mistakes," he said, stroking the Persian on his lap.  
  
"Sir, did I ever disappoint you?" he asked in a mocking voice, but he couldn't see the expression on Giovanni face. Which was blank.  
  
A sound of a door being open could be heard. A bodyguard walk in, "Boss, Zana didn't return back to HQ. His troops said he flee when he didn't bag that Pikachu."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Double 09 can fine him," he stroke his Persian.  
  
The guard bow. "Yes sir!" He closed the door behind him as he left, leave the two alone.  
  
"Now, where were we," Giovanni said. "I want you to do undercover work, find out all you need to know about the evolution of those new Pokemon. You are to start your first day today at 9:30 A.M. You are going under the name as Neal Romanov." Pushing a silver button, the close door open. "You may leave."  
  
The man called Double 07 smiled, "No need for a door." With a flick of his black cape, he disappears. Leaving a black rose.  
  
CIA HEADQUARTES. CITADEL CITY.  
  
  
  
A man with spiky brown hair walk through the double glass doors in front of the black marble building. Walking towards the counter, he took off his sunglasses revealing flicking amber eyes.  
  
"Morning Ishizu," he said, talking to the lady behind the counter, who was talking on the phone.  
  
Saying a few words, she closes the phone. "Carter! We didn't know that you will be back this week." She smiled weakly at her boss, even if he was young them her by a long shot. "After the C4 charge accident w-."  
  
"Ishizu!" he put on a funny voice cutting her explanation, he stared at the woman.  
  
Sweat-dropping she hand him a file, "It's the yesterdays event... Double 05 from Team Rocket, is said to disappear from their HQ." Walking down through several hallways, she continues to speak, "His agents were sending on a mission to catch a new Pikachu evolution Pokemon. We got one of that group's agents."  
  
Walking past a few rooms, Carter hand back the file. "Send Boris. Tell him to use what he wants to get it out of him."  
  
Stopping a huge room, they emerged into the main part of the offices, where their CIA agents work. There were huge glasses dividing them, making an office. "Your on your own, sir!" Ishizu said, "You should put a beware of agents sign." She wink and left him alone.  
  
People were walking all around him with files and paper. Walking through the crowd, nobody saw him. That was good! They were all busy working at there desks.  
  
Walking down the massive room, there was a glass door. As he opens the double door, there was a shout of curses. Emerging inside, he could see a huge table set in the middle, most of the people were chatting to each other.  
  
Sweat-dropping at the mess, he look at his high commanders. "....was there a monkey in here?" he asked.  
  
Carter sat down on a empty chair, folding his arms. Everyone became quiet. "Alex." He turn to the person towards his right.  
  
The man stood up, "We all know that Team Rocket is aware of the new Pokemon. They are still going for the rule the world thing." He took out a few pictures. "These are a few." He pass it out to his co-workers.  
  
"We believe that this boy," Alex flash a picture of Ash to everybody. "Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town caught one." He hand the picture to a woman with green hair.  
  
"Josef. Anything from our Spy?"  
  
A huge man with black hair stood up. "Peter said that, Giovanni is sending an agent to Oak's Lab. We have no ware abouts on who this person is."  
  
"Tell Tanya to report there by noon," Carter said standing up. "Nothing more, right?" He was half way out when his agents stood up. "WE WANT A VACATION!" Outside of the chaos room, Carter lend against the double doors, closing their only exit. "I need a C4 charge to make them be quiet," he mumble.  
  
His agents were banging on the door. Sweat-dropping he ran for the nearest exist.  
  
PALLET TOWN. KANTO.  
  
  
  
From the top of a tree, a young man with black sunglasses slipped out. He was dressed in a casual white shirt and blue jeans. This time, he didn't have a cape on, instead it was a black jacket reaching his knees.  
  
It was difficult to see his face because of the shadow of the tree, but his brown colored hair was spiked up. Walking a few steps from the tree, he glance around. He look at the huge white house on top of the hill. Professor Oak's Lab...  
  
After walking about a few miles, he stood near the bottom of the hill. A gust of sand few behind him. He turn around seeing someone in the gust of sand.  
  
He spotted a girl running towards him, he just continue walking toward the professors house. The girl ran past him, but turn around. Her black hair with a touch of purple, flew around her. She was carrying a bunch of books. Amamiya had frozen when she saw him. She books slip out of her hands.  
  
They tumble to the ground. Immediately, he came and help her pick it up.  
  
"Are you ok miss?" his voice had a peculiar smooth, as if he could hypnotize his listeners with it. Taking a handful of books, he rose up at the same time causing them to go face to face. She blushed. He took off his sunglasses and reveling blue eyes.  
  
"Y-yeah.... I just thought you was someone else..." she stammered as she saw the mid-night blue eyes. She had wish those eyes was amber instead of blue.  
  
Kindly he asked, "Where are you going to with all these heavy books?"  
  
She tilted her head towards Professor Oak's Lab. Understanding her, he flash her a smile. "I'm was just going there. Let me help you with those books..."  
  
He was asking for her name. "Amamiya. Amamiya Li."  
  
Giving her a hand, he took the books. "My name is Neal Romanov. It's very nice to meet a charming lady as yourself." Amamiya blushed surprizedly. He was so like Richard, a friend of her's which she works for because she had to pay the rent for living with her friends. It wasn't too bad working for the artist, she thought. She couldn't help but fall down his charm. An mysterious smile appear on his face, reaching into his jacket he mysteriously handed her a rose.  
  
Notes: Didn't know how you end it, so it like a cliff hanger...  
  
A/N: What is the Team Rocket Agent Planning to do? What is Team Rocket planning to do? Will the CIA Agent, name Tanya, come in time to stop Team Rockets goal for World nomination? And is that charming man from Amamiya's dreams? Stay turn for next times adventure on The Future, The Past! (Might change the name....I'm open to any good ideas!)  
  
To be continue. Maybe ^.~ 


	3. Long lost brother

Disclamer: ....I hate these. I don't own Pokemon or anything! For more information, look in the last chapter  
  
A/N: ....hehehehehe, I was in a hurry to finish this chapter. I think it came out ok. Please R&R!!!  
  
  
  
"You can't abolute be serious about this document. It's barely readable..." Neal said in a rough, but yet smooth voice. He wave the piece of paper, that look more like an ancient scoll, at the professor's face. "Look at it.." he said sweat-dropping, he pointed to the strange writing. "The whole thing is in a different language!"  
  
"Eh?" Amamiya tried to keep her eyes open.  
  
He chuckled at her sleepy face, "About the your new research paper about, you know what.."  
  
"Not now, I will show you that later."  
  
"Ok Professor. I can't see how you got an absentminded-."  
  
"Who is absentminded?" Amamiya asked, she stifles a yawn. A person about the age of seventeen, same as Neal walked in. He had black hair tie down by an orange bandana. He was carrying a tray of food. "She is always like that in the morning...." he said mockingly. "One time, she woke us up at three in the morning because I insulted her..."  
  
Amamiya eyelids felt heavy, "Eh?"  
  
"Some tea should wake her right up," the boy blew some steam from the cup of tea under her nose.  
  
Groggily Amamiya muttered. "Tea?" Immediately she bolted up. "Thanks Tracy!" Amamiya happily took it from Tracy and drank it slowly.  
  
After she was finish, she stared at the strange sapphire blue eyes, "Do ya think you can get away with insulting me?" She didn't wait for a repond, "I challenge you!"  
  
"Are you sure that is wise of you?" Neal asked, his eyebrows twitched together.  
  
Professor Oak laughed. "Even if she is a ten year old, she is one of the top ten trainers in Pallet."  
  
"This will be very interesting," Tracy muttered, leaning against the chair the professor was sitting in.  
  
  
  
"How about a one on one battle?" Neal asked across the field from the violet eye. They had decided to take the battle outside of the professor's living room.  
  
"It's fine with me," she said. An audience form around them. They were all chatting with each other.  
  
"Isn't that the girl in second place of the Pallet town chamiponship," a boy asked to the cluster of people.  
  
"Yeah. Did you hear about her rare Pokemon." A girl standing by said.  
  
Rare, eh? Neal thought. This is going to fun....  
  
"I don't really care, but will you go out with me" a boy said eyeing her. The girl standing next to him laugh, "No!" She wack him on the head with a boom stick.  
  
Amamiya lift her hand and whistled. The sound could been heard for miles. A huge like dog was seen in the distance running toward them. He appear by her side in least them a mintue, "I will use Houndoom." The black-ish dog step up in front of her.  
  
Neal reach for a Poke Ball on his belt. "And I will use my Crobat."  
  
"The challenger, Amamiya, uses a Houdoom and the trainer, Neal, uses a Crobat!" blared an announcer. He pointed too both trainers, "The Pokemon will battle one on one. Let the battle begin!"  
  
Sweat-droping at the man. Amamiya asked, "Where did you come from!"  
  
"I'm Mr. Referee!" he said, almost screaming in there ear. "I'm a referee. The rules for the leagues had change. The rules are simple! The top three trainers for this year with have the chance to battle the other champs from the other towns or cities! They will have to battle and the winner will have the shot to become the Leagues champion when they battle Lance the Dragon Champion. Now let the battles begin!!"  
  
"Crobat use your Confuse ray!" Neal said as the bat Pokemon flew in the air.  
  
"Dodge it Houndoom!" Amamaiya coached. She watch as Neal's Pokemon wave beam almost hitting her Pokemon. "Ok, now use your Flamethrower!" Houndoom open his mouth, a stream of fire flew out.  
  
"Crobat, use your Wing Attack to block it!" Crobat flap it's wings, creating a huge gust of wind making the fire died out. "Hurry and use your Bite.."  
  
"Houndoom! It's coming from your back!" Amamiya shut her eyes as she saw the Pokemon aim for her Houndoom. Slowing opening there was gas all around them.  
  
"FOUL!!!" A scream was heard, most likey to be Mr. Referee. An evil laugh could be heard...  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"You better make that double!"  
  
Arg.... why are those monkeys here at this time! Neal thought as he saw there hot air balloon.  
  
"Hand us those two Pokemon, right now!" the guy with light purple hair said.  
  
Staring up at the clowns in the air, Neal shouted, "Like we will hand them you like that!"  
  
"How... dare you talk to us like that!" A red head girl shout. A red light came from above. "Wab!" an blue bolb said.  
  
"Get back in your Poke Ball, you blob!" The girl said.  
  
Amamiya shouted at them, "You cannot even handle your own Pokemon! How will you steal ours!" She is angry at the touble makers in the air.  
  
The girl look down at her, "Arbok, use your Posion Sting!" A purple like snake came out behind her. A bunch of small like needles came at her. Amamiya was terrify, she was rooted to the ground.  
  
Someone, out of nowhere push her out of the way. They rolled out of the way as the attack hit the ground.  
  
A shout could be heard, "Send the squad in!"  
  
Amamiya look around to see who save her, but the only person there beside her was Houndoom, Tracy and Professor Oak. She bolted up, "Is Neal alright?"  
  
A bunch of man ran past them, "Damn.... where is he!"  
  
A figure in front of them all dress in black appeared, "Looking for me?" He had black sunglasses on. A evil smile appear on his face as the man head towards him. With a flick of his wist, he threw a black rose at them. An explosion send them unconscious.  
  
An evil laugh was heard. "The CIA send you guys too stop me?" An agent pull out a black thingy, that look like a gun. Yellow light wrap itself around the person as the man was knock out.  
  
The person's sunglasses fell off. Amamiya could see blue eyes, "Neal?"  
  
She was shock, she stare in horror as she saw him escape on the Meowth ballon.  
  
"Till we meet again Amamiya," he said throwing a rose in front of her.  
  
The group of three watch them disappear into the sky. Just then strange people in uniform had appear out of nowhere.  
  
Amamiya walk over to the flower. Then, she collided into someone, and toppled over onto her bottom.  
  
"Ouch..." Rubbing her back, she tried to get up again and murmur an apology.  
  
A smooth, gently voice asked, "Are you all right? Here, let me help you up."  
  
That voice... To her embarrassment, the person gently took her hands and supported her up. "Amamiya. As clumsy as ever, aren't you?"  
  
"Eh? Do you know me." She gazed up at the flickering eyes, the brown hair perfectly around him and graceful manners. It took her another second to recognize him. "Big brother?"  
  
A/N: hehehehehe, another cliffhanger! I'm thinking about what to write in the next chapter.... this is wicked! This chapter is some how short and alot of spelling errors.... -_-;;; bLaH... 


End file.
